


A Poet's Plea

by DrbWrite



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: Sometimes the princess doesn't get a dragon-slayer.





	

The best things in life are fought for,

Taken courageously with hits and blows,

Though for you my love, my heart, my core,

I’ll seduce you with fanciful prose.

 

I won’t be climbing any trellises,

Trespassing through windows is not my forte,

I know the poems I write are often misses,

But hopefully my best words will make you stay.

 

It’s not that you don’t deserve a world war,

You deserve chariots and soldiers and victories galore,

I just find that this body is not up to par,

So you won’t see me sailing along a great shore.

 

My parents call me weak for not slaying a dragon,

A princess you are, but a knight I am not,

So forgive for not jumping on the bandwagon,

I’ve accepted my calling, I’ve accepted my lot.

 

So see, here I am, great beauty on my lips,

You’re one in a lifetime, a priceless little gem,

For you, my heart’s beat will always skip,

So do me the honour, of being _my_ love, before all of these men.

**Author's Note:**

> I read this to my roommate, and he was like, "That guy does not deserve the princess. He just said she's worth fighting for, so he should fight." Uh, not what I meant.
> 
> Y'all get what I'm trying to say, right?


End file.
